somnambulisme deconcertant
by lousa
Summary: suite à une crise de somnambulisme, Harry se retrouve dans le lit de son professeur de potions...les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse creatrice du mon d'Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

chap 1 : la crise

Il jeta sa robe supérieure noire sur sa chaise, presque négligeament...

C'est quant il fut en pantalon et chemise de soie également noire qu'il se sentit mieux...

Enfin débarrassé des stupides morveux!

Jusqu'à...demain matin...

Cette constatation ayant de quoi le rendre suicidaire, il préféra un bon vert de rhum, citron vert et sucre roux...

Il était rare qu'il boive, mais pour ce soir, il avait des circonstances atténuantes...

Potter...

A croire qu'il s'était donner comme but de réaliser l'objectif de son géniteur...

A savoir : lui pourrir la vie...

Il but une première gorgée de son coktail...

La chaleur le détendit lentement...

C'est dans cette semi-torpeur du à l'alcool, qu'il se rememora son cours avec les 7emes années, cet après-midi...

Flash-back

Il avait violement claqué la porte, les faisant tous sursauter...

Il ne connaissait rien de mieux pour mettre quelqu'un mal-à-l'aise...

Ca les obligeait à se concentrer sur leur potion au lieu de leurs hormones en effervescence...

Instantanément, il sut que sa Némésis ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce...

Il venait de marquer les ingrédients au tableau...

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui ne se voulait même pas discret...

Il était prêt à parier, sa bibliothèque et tous les vêtements qu'il portait, que s'était la célébrité nationale...

Il était encore plus éffronté, à supposer que se soit dans l'ordre du possible, depuis qu'il avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres...

Il y a exactement 3 mois...

Il se prepara mentalement au conflit à venir et se tourna lentement vers la porte...

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ca...

Le regard vert rêveur, les lèvres rouges et gonflées, les cheveux noirs encore plus en bataille, et la cravate de travers...

Il n'y avait pas besoin de posseder des dons de voyance, pour deviner la raison des 20 minutes de retard de Potter...

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se remettre de la vision qu'il venait d'avoir...avant de se ressaisir brutalement.

"Potter...puis-je savoir pour quelle raison, ou plutôt pour qui, vous nous honorez de votre présence avec 20 minutes de retard?"

Voix glaciale, petit accent accentuant sur le qui...parfait, tout simplement parfait...

Le môme aborda une jolie couleur carmin avant de descendre dangeureusement vers le blanc...

Il sentit qu'il ne valait mieux pas crier victoire tout de suite...

Le petit effronté lui fit un grand sourire et lui répondit avec la voix de quelqu'un qui explique quelque chose de basique à un enfant de 2 ans stupide :"Même si vous êtes plongé dans les potions, professeur, vous vous souvenez sans doute que certaines choses sont difficiles à minuter à l'avance avec précision..."

Il venait de sentir son visage se décomposer sous l'insulte à peine voilée...

Il supportait beaucoup de choses, à son gout de la part de ses elèves...

A commencer par le fait qu'ils respirent...

Mais, se faire traiter de "mal baisé" devant toute une classe...

Personne n'avait jamais osé...

Il devait réagir et vite...

"Vous pourriez être surpris de l'étendue de mes connaissances dans des domaines qui n'ont rien à voir avec la matière que j'enseigne M.Potter..."

Quelques sourires commencèrent à orner les lèvres des élèves de sa maison...

Il décida d'enfoncer le clou...

"Mais, Potter, vous me pardonnerez de ne pas être en mesure de vous faire une démonstration... votre tête est plus efficace que toutes les potions d'abstinence que je connaisse..."

Des ricanements francs s'élevèrent des rangs des Serpentards.

Le survivant semblait muet d'indignation...

Qu'il ne croit surtout pas qu'il allait s'en sortir comme ca...

"Je vous trouve d'ailleurs très assorti avec notre cher concierge..."

Le rouge et or fronca les sourcils, sentant le coup fourré à plein nez...

Et il avait raison...

Il sentit ses lèvres s'ettirer de son sourire malveillant le plus travaillé...

"C'est pourquoi, afin de vous donner l'occasion de vous appréciez mutuellement, vous irez le voir ce soir à 18h..."

Le sale petit m'as tu vu alla s'assoir d'un pas rageur...

Il décida de feter cet évènement comme il se doit...

"Ah, j'allais oublier...100 points de moins à Gryffondor..."

Un bourdonement caractéristique s'eleva de la droite de la classe...

Tandis que la gauche semblait prête à l'aupplaudir...

Il demanda si quelqu'un avait un commentaire à faire...

Un silence de plomb tomba sur l'ensemble de la classe...

Satisfait, il alla rejoindre son bureau et s'assit avec délicatesse sur sa chaise...

Il lui fallait absolument trouver une idée pour la punition de Potter junior...

Réccurer des chaudrons? Il devait tous les connaitre par coeur...

Refaire une potion...pour qu'il lui fasse exploser la classe? Non merci...

Laver les couloirs ou les cachots avec un bloc de savon et une brosse à dents? Vu et revu...

Non, il lui fallait quelque chose d'original et qui lui rapelle bien pourquoi il avait écopé d'une retenue...

L'heure passa lentement...

Voir tous ses elèves incapables de réussir une simple potion de tonus le mettait à plat...

La couleur bleue de Crabe lui collait la nausée, sans compter sur les vapeurs pestinentielles qui émmanait du chaudron du rouquin...

En plus, il ne trouvait toujours pas d'idée digne de ce nom..

Il ruminait encore une fois l'insulte que Potter avait eu le courage ou plutôt l'idée suicidaire de lui jetter...

Mais! La réponse à son tourment était tellement évidente qu'il ne l'avait pas vue...

Potter allait se farcir 10 rouleaux de parchemin sur "moeurs et sexualité des sorciers du 18eme siecle à nos jours"

Ha...la correction allait bien le faire rire...c'était certain

Pourquoi 10 rouleaux au fait?

Ha oui, cela faisait 10 mois qu'il n'avait plus eu quelqu'un pour partager son lit...

Sale gosse...

La sonnerie retentit enfin...

Il avait lui aussi une envie folle de sortir de la classe en courant...

Seul ce qui lui restait de fierté l'empecha de le faire...

Il partit remettre le pli à Rusard...

Il lui avait juste dit que Potter devrait faire un devoir sur table dont le sujet était dans l'enveloppe...

Puis, sans manger, il regagna ses appartements...

Fin du flash-back

Enfin seul...

Il était curieux de voir ce que sa célébrité ponderait sur le sujet...

Etant donné qu'un adolescent de 17 ans, ca a beaucoup d'imagination à défaut de d'expérience...

Quoique, dans le cas de Potter, rien n'était moins sur...

Sur ses pensées, il finit son verre et partit prendre un petit bain relaxant...

Il ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bains...

Les carreaux verts d'eau et blancs dégageait une impression de havre de paix qu'il aimait beaucoup...

Il se glissa avec délice dans l'eau chaude de la petite piscine qui lui servait de baignoire...

Il décida d'ouvrir le robinet d'huile essentiel de coco pour hydrater sa peau en pronfondeur...

Quant il pensait que la plupart des élèves l'imaginait allergique à l'eau...

Il rit en essayant de se figurer leur air ahuri s'il le voyait ainsi...

Seul Drago ne serait pas surpris...

Son filleul était l'une des rares personnes à l'avoir réélement vu dans l'intimité...

Et il connaissait les gouts chers et exigeants de son parrain pour tout ce qui touchait à l'entretien de son corps...

Il mangea les plats que lui avait apporté Dobby dans son peignoir le plus moelleux...

Tout ceci lui avait fait du bien...

Quant à Potter, il était encore apte à lui coller le bec, et dans 7 mois il ne le reverrait plus...

Donc, tout allait bien...

Il repartit dans sa chambre après avoir corriger des copies d'élèves de Poufsouffle dont la qualité valait celle des potions de Longdubat...

En se couchant dans les draps bleu turquoise d'une douceur incomparable, il constata que son tatouage s'était lové contre son ventre et fermait les yeux de plaisir...

Il sourit au furet qui semblait aux anges...

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien...

Il s'endormit presque immédiatement...

La première fois en des années...

Heureux de savoir qu'ici, il n'y avait pas de Potter...

Il était en train de se baigner dans un lac qui dégageait une odeur de lotus entêtante...

Le lac était vert...

Il s'amusait comme un petit fou, éclaboussant une personne qu'il ne pouvait voir...

Il était nu...

L'eau passa de tiède à chaude...

Vraiment très chaude...

Il essaya de se retourner dans son sommeil, mais une prise se raffermit sur lui...

Le lac l'entourait, le carressait avec son eau...

Il voulut sortir de l'eau, mais le lac le retint fermement...

Il essayait encore mais n'y arrivait pas...

Il était ecxité et stressé en même temps

Poussé par toutes ses émotions contradictoires et le sentiment d'être prisonnier, il se reveilla brusquement...

Un mauvais rêve, tout allait bien...

Soudain, il vit un bras en travers de sa poitrine, qui le maintenait avec douceur, mais aussi avec conviction...

Il cru que l'alcool lui avait monté à la tête...

Il était en train de jurer qu'il ne boirait plus jamais le soir avant de dormir quand un détail le frappa soudain...

Cette hallucination fruit de son imagination était tout de même très réaliste...

La main était fine et longue...

Il y avait des cals dans la paume...

Des poils très fins le chatouillait...

La chaleur qui se dégageait de ce bras était agréable et réconfortante...

Tout à coup, sa vision le ressera contre lui et émis un soupir bruyant de contentement...

Il y avait clairement un problème...

Jamais des rêves éveillés, n'avaient poussé le détail et les sensations aussi loin...

Conclusion, tout ceci était bien réel...

Il retourna brusquement la tête...

Une foule de cheveux noirs en bataille apparu devant ses yeux...

Il se sentit déglutir avec difficulté...

La personne bougea...

une cicatrice en forme d'éclair apparu sur le front de l'inconnu...

"POTTER!"

voila,

j'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plait...

j'attends vos reviews avec mal au ventre, mais bon...

dites moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez...

bisous

Lousa


	2. Chapter 2

L'inconnue : voila, voila

Ptitbouchon : merci, j'espère que ta gourmandise sera satisfaite...

Jenni944 : ah...mystère qui sera expliqué dans les prochains chapitres...

Anamaya : merci j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira...

Lyly Potter : pourquoi mourir? il est plus résistant que ca le petit gryffondor...il va se remettre de la crise cardiaque, ne t'inquiètes pas...

Kerowyn : contente que ca t'ai plu je vois que tu as trouvé la fic sans problème

Catayed : merci voila la suite

Ivana Prongs : tu crois pas si bien dire, plus d'explications à cette réponse enigmatique dans les prochains chapitres...

Ewilane : la voila pour le reste merci

Pottypotter76 : ah bon! merci en tout cas j'espère que tu ne seras pas décu par la suite...

Lylah : merci tout de suite

Lya :c'est sur que ca fait un choc

Chap 2 : phenomène inexpliquable

L'adolescent dans un grand cri de surprise tomba du lit...

Severus, l'esprit vif en dépit du choc, atrappa sa robe de chambre qui trainait à terre...

Il en couvrit son intimité d'une incantation...

Il espérait juste que le morveux n'ai pas vu, ou pire senti, qu'il dormait nu...

Le regard encore brumeux de l'adolescent le rassura...

Il le fixait l'air complètement ahuri...

Le professeur de potions remercia Merlin de s'être reveillé avant sa majesté...

Ca lui avait évité d'avoir un air de poisson sortit de l'eau devant Potter en le decouvrant dans son lit...

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait la d'ailleurs?

Il allait lui poser la question, mais sa némésis lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied...

Le survivant, la main sur son coeur qui, semblait-il avait frolé l'arrêt cardiaque, retrouva vite ses esprit...

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans mon dortoir!"

Alors la,le sale enfant prodigue avait du toupet...

A tel point, qu'il ne fit même pas attention au langage pour le moins impoli...

L'incrédulité et la fureur l'emportèrent sur le reste...

"Ca ressemble à un dortoir ici Potter! Les murs sont rouge et or sans doute! Et depuis quand les élèves de Minerva possèdent des lits doubles!"

Il vit le jeune homme se redresser, et observer attentivement son environnement...

Il nota que le gosse était en pyjama...

Il se sentit soulagé, mais un peu désapointé...

Avant qu'il n'ai le temps d'analyser ses sentiments pour le moins surprenant, il remarqua un changement d'attitude chez son invité surprise...

En effet, le Gryffondor, qui avait pris un teinte spectrale, avait l'air encore plus ahuri que tout à l'heure...

A supposer que se soit dans l'ordre du possible...

Un ange passa...

Le bug momentané de Potter, sembla connaitre un début de réparation...

"Mais, mais, je, que...Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici?"

Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur son visage.

"Potter, c'est la question la plus pertinente que je vous ait entendu poser en 6 ans de fréquentations indésirées...

Je dois avouer que c'est impressionant...

Mais, ce qui me fait le plus piaffer d'impatience, c'est la réponse à cette question...

En d'autres termes, au cas où la phrase était trop complexe pour ce qui vous sert de cerveau...

Comment connaissez vous la localisation de mes appartements? Comment avez-vous réussi à entrer? Et qui est l'heureux investigateur de cette blague stupide?"

Son interlocuteur, passa brutalement de stupéfié à complètement abattu...

Il s'assit brutalement sur le lit, les mains jointes posées sur ses cuisses...

Il s'appretait à chasser l'importun à coup de sortilèges de ses appartements avec, en prime, une colle pour tous les soirs de l'année avec Rusard, et un trillion de points en moins, quand celui-ci le regarda l'air complètement perdu et murmura :"J'en sais absolument rien..."

Comment ca, il n'en savait absolument rien!

Pendant deux secondes, il cru que son altesse se payait sa tête...

Il s'appretait à l'eviscerer sur place, quand il remarqua, que pour la première fois, le gosse était tout sauf arrogant et sur de lui...

Il sentit sa colère retomber comme un soufflé sortit du four...

Le cauchemar ambulant assis sur son lit était au moins aussi perdu que lui, si ce n'est plus...

Autrement dit, le gosse était innocent sur ce coup la...

Bien que choqué par le coté antinomique de cette phrase, il vérifia une dernière chose...

"Donnez-moi votre baguette Potter"

"Pourquoi faire?"

"Je ne vous le dirais pas deux fois Potter..."

Il se sentait heureux de réussir à conserver une voix parfaitement maitrisée en pareille circonstance...c'est à dire basse et menacante..

L'autre lui tendit sa baguette...

Il verifia celle ci avec quelque sorts...

Rien...

Aucun sort qui ait permis d'ouvrir ses appartements, ni donner le mot de passe...

Il lui rendit avec toute la réticence du monde...

Le rouge et or la remis dans la poche arrière de son pyjama sans pour autant daigner sortir...

Insupportable...

Il était plus que temps qu'il le vire de son lit...

Oh, après une punition bien sûr...

Ah défaut d'être efficace sur Potter, elle était bénéfique pour ses nerfs...

"Vous me copierez 500 fois pour demain : je ne dois pas venir la nuit dormir dans le lit de mon professeur de potions"

Le gosse eu l'air vaguement soulagé...

Il décida d'y remedier...

"A faire signer par le professeur Dumbeldore..."

Le survivant sortit enfin de ses appartements avec une pâleur cadavérique...

Il se jeta plus qu'il se s'assit sur son lit...

Cette situation le rendait particulièrement perplexe...

Il sentit "Glad", son furet, se déplacer sur son épaule...

Il le regarda complètement abassourdi...

Glad, les yeux fermés émettait des couinements de contentements qu'il ne lui avait entendu qu'en présence d'amants particulièrement doués...

Decidant que cette bestiole n'avait pas digéré correctement le verre de rhum qu'il avait pris, il décida de se recoucher...

Le réveil fut particulèrement difficile...

Severus avait l'impression d'avoir fait une nuit blanche...

C'est la bouche sèche, le regard vitreux et des cernes mauves sous les yeux qu'il alluma sa douche...

Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit à l'evennement et ne voyait toujours pas d'explications...

Ce qui en soit, lui semblait être une insulte à son intellect...

Il prefera ne pas se rendre au petit-dejeuner...

Il ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prêt à rentrer dans la cage aux fauves...

Il avala deux tartines et un grand, très grand bol de café...

C'est un peu revigoré qu'il partit enseigner aux cinquième années de Poufsouffle particulièrement attardés...

Rusard l'attendait, un énorme rouleau de parchemin, qui en contenait plusieurs, soigneusement céllé dans la main...

Le devoir de Potter, il avait complètement oublié avec tout ca...

Il remercia le concierge, et entra en classe...

Les chaudrons bouillonaient doucement...

Il avait le temps de lire un peu de la punition avant que le prochain n'explose...

Il déplia le rouleau avec une joie que n'importe qui aurait qualifier de malsaine...

Il commenca à lire avidement le premier rouleau...

#Le sujet étant trop vaste pour se résumer à 10 rouleaux, je choisirais de developper uniquement ce qui concerne l'homosexualité dans les moeurs et pratiques sexuelles des sorciers du 18 eme à nos jours...#

A ces mots, Severus s'ettoufa avec sa salive...

Sa violente quinte de toux fit lever quelques têtes...

Un regard noir suffit a les faire redescendre...

Réflexion faite, la lecture n'en serait que plus drole...

Il n'y a rien de plus amusant que de voir un hétéro, qui doit n'avoir aucune idée de la nature exacte des rapports sexuels entre deux hommes, écrire 10 rouleaux de parchemin dessus...

Il replongea aussitôt dedans...

Après une introduction des plus banale, Potter en était arriver au préliminaires...

Il manqua au moins une respiration...

Il relut le passage, pensant être le jouet de son imagination très...imaginative...

#Il est souvent recommander de froler la peau de son partenaire, en insistant sur les mamelons. Faire de même avec le bout de la langue cette fois...descendre toujours plus bas, mais éviter déliberement le pénis du partenaire...#

Il prefera laisser le reste de côté, de peur que ses hormones ne se reveillent...

Il passa directement au rouleau numéro 9 :

#Le lubrifiant n'étant apparu qu'en 1930, les homosexuels hommes avaient l'habitude, pour faciliter la pénétration, de preparer leur partenaire avec les doigts introduits les uns après les autres...cette habitude est restée dans les moeurs...#

Il brûla le devoir dans la minute qui suivi cette lecture du paragraphe...

Ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale...

En plus, comble de l'horreur, il était clair que Potter savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait...

Ce qui le laissait litéralement estomacqué.

Il lui fallait penser à quelque chose d'autre, rapidement...

Une soudaine explosion repeignit entièrement le cachot, lui y compris, de rose à poids vert...

Bien qu'au bord de la nausée face à la nouvelle décoration de sa salle de classe, et encore plus de ses vêtements, il dut avouer que ca avait eu le mérite de calmer ses ardeurs...

Sans compter le remontage de bretelles en règle, la retenue et les points en moins qui arrivèrent en réponse à l'incapable...

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une routine affligeante...

Potter avait éviter de croiser son regard pendant les repas et dans le couloir...

Il s'en retournait dans ses appartement quand il rencontra le sucreur de fraise en chef...

"Bonsoir Severus..."

Il lui répondit sur le bout des lèvres...

Il s'appretait à repartir quand le vieu fou lui dit :"Harry m'a apporté sa punition et je l'ai signée...Souhaitez-vous la voir?"

"Je vous fait confiance. Merci Albus..."

"De rien, mon cher... Cela a du vous faire un sacré choc..."

"En effet..."

Sa voix avait repris un ton polaire...

Il ne savait pas où le veil homme voulait en venir, mais il n'aimait pas ce regard et encore moins la lueur à l'intérieur...

"D'ailleurs, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je m'en vais de ce pas renforcer la sécurité de mes appartements..."

Il se depêcha de partir, avant que glucomaniac le ratrappe...

Il ne pu donc l'entendre murmurer visiblement très amusé : "Je doute que tous les sortilèges du monde soient efficaces face à ce qui vous arrive Severus..."

C'est avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, qu'il plongea la main dans un paquet de bonbon au citron...

Il referma fermement la porte des ses appartements dérrière lui...

Il changea de mots de passe, et en ajouta même un deuxième...

Avec deux noms de potions dont Potter n'imaginait même pas l'existence, il était tranquille...

Pour plus de sécurité, il rajouta trois sorts puissant de vérouillages...

Après une bonne douche, et un gommage pour conserver son tei pâle, il se glissa avec bonheur dans ses draps...

Il mit pour une des premières fois de sa vie un calecon pour dormir...

Non pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance dans les sortilèges, mais on est jamais trop prudent...

Glad se mit à s'étirer avec volupté et s'étendit de tout son long sur sa poitrine...

Severus ferma les yeux et s'endormit instantanément...

Il ne vit, ni n'entendit la porte de ses appartements, puis de sa chambre s'ouvrir...

Une ombre se mit sous les draps et se colla à lui...

Glad se frotta langoureusement contre la peau chaude de l'inconnu, et s'endormit à son tour...

voila...

c'est tout pour aujourd'hui...

j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous decoit pas trop...

n'hésiter pas à me faire part de vos remarques ou avis...

bisous

Lousa

Ps : pour ceux qui lisent une potion qui manque..., suite à un imprévu, je n'ai pas pu finir l'écriture, et, ne poste donc pas la suite ce soir comme je le pensais initialement. Désolée...je me rattraperais avec un très long chapitre la prochaine fois...

Nb : je pars en vacances demain jusqu'au 6 septembre, je pourrais consulter mes mails, mais pas envoyer de nouveaux chapitres...donc, je publie la suite de mes deux fics le 7 septembre...

j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour cette attente...


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 : récidive troublante

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs soufflait avec douceur dans son cou...

Il semblait attendre un signal qu'il ne connaitrait pas...

Impossible de connaitre le visage de ce garcon...

Si seulement il pouvait mieux le voir...

Il se retourna brutalement dans le lit et enfoui son visage dans le cou de sa némésis...

Une main ferme se posa sur ses fesses en guise de réponse...

Enfin, le sensuel inconnu se montrait un peu plus entreprenant...

Son bas ventre s'enflammait

Il pouvait sentir Glad en gémir de volupté...

Un son rauque lui faisait écho...

Il se reveilla lentement, presque effrayé d'ouvrir un oeil sur la matérialisation trop réelle de son rève érotique...

Avec un courage que Minerva aurait osé qualifier de très Gryffondor, il fixa enfin son regard sur son voisin de lit...

Potter...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en était douté?

Plus génant encore, le rouge et or avait la main droite généreusement posée sur son postérieur...

La gauche emmelée dans ses cheveux...

Et le torse plaqué contre le sien...

Et comble de malheur, le foutu gosse n'avait plus son haut de pyjama...

Il ne pu empecher de laisser son regard errer le long de cette peau bronzée, chaude et douce...

Une envie de le toucher le saisit...

Il tendit une main hésitante, presque craintive...

C'est avec l'impression de revenir 15 ans en arrière, à ses premiers emois adolescents, qu'il effleura les pectoreaux de l'élève qui avait vraiment décidé de lui pourrir la vie, y compris de cette manière la...

La sensation famillière d'anticipation du plaisir charnel lui parcouru le long de l'échine en une vague de frissons...

Glad poussa un cri aigu...

Potter le serra un peu plus contre lui...

C'est la raison incrédule et les reins en feu qu'il sentit une érection de taille apréciable contre lui...

Ignorer sa propre ecxitation était à la limite du faisable...

Il se détacha doucement du survivant, de peur qu'il puisse se reveiller dans l'instant et réaliser le côté incongru de la scène...

Glad le mordit violemment...

Severus sursauta de douleur puis, de surprise quand il vit le sang couler de son omoplate...

Glad ne l'avait mordu qu'une fois...

Flash-back

Il avait 17 ans depuis peu, et était très amoureux d'un jeune Serpentard de 16 ans : Gaeil

Il n'acceptait pas son attirance pour le moins contre nature et encore moins que celle-ci puisse être réciproque...

Cette nuit la, pour la première fois il avait fait l'amour...

Le matin au réveil, honteux de s'être laisser dominné par son instinct, par ses émotions, par son désir, il avait décidé de rompre sur le champ.

Rompre cette amitié étrange qui n'en était plus...

Pour plus de réalime, il lui avait dit que c'était juste pour voir comment s'était avec un homme...

Gaeil avait fondu en larmes à ses mots cruels en lui balbutiant qu'il l'aimait...

Trop perturbé par son propre amour pour le jeune homme, il avait ricané et était partit le coeur boulversé dans la grande salle...

Glad l'avait mordu profondement à ce moment la

Deux heures plus tard, il trouvait Gaeil baignant dans son sang...

Il s'était ouvert les veines...

Sur son coeur, "Severus" avait été gravé à l'aide de la lame avec laquelle il avait décidé de mourir...

Fin du flash-back

Il cligna plusieurs fois de yeux pour chasser les larmes naissantes...

Il essaya vainement d'effacer le souvenir tenace à cause duquel il dormait si mal chaque nuit...

Chaque nuit depuis ses 17 ans...

Sauf depuis 2 nuits...

Celle où Potter attérissait dans son lit...

D'ailleurs, comment était-il entré une nouvelle fois dans ses appartements...

Mais, après tout, cette présence était si apaisante...

Il se donna une grande gifle mentale pour avoir penser ca ne serais-ce qu'un dixième de secondes...

Potter n'avait rien d'apaisant...

Potter était un sale gamin arrogant de 17 ans...

Et qui de plus, n'avait strictement rien à faire la...

Il se leva rapidement, et se saisi de sa baguette...

Un bon petit sortilège de reveil de son cru ferait parfaitement l'affaire...

Il murmura presque avec gourmandise :"Aqua plongiaer"

Une trombe d'eau glacée innonda le démon tentateur qui dormait dans son domaine privé...

Un cri éttoufé par l'eau se fit vaguement entendre...

C'est un visage ruisselant de milliers de goutelettes, et l'air particulièrement hors de lui qui surgit des draps...

"MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT JETE MA PAROLE! J'AURAIS PU ME NOYER!"

En dépit de la violence faite à ses tympans sensibles, il opta pour le calme dangereux...

"C'est dommage que ca n'ait pas été le cas Potter..."

Il avait sussuré la phrase...

Le ton employé sembla faire vaciller la colère de sa némésis...

Il décida de profiter de la faille momentanée de son adversaire...

"Je suppose que vous ne savez toujours pas ce que vous faites la?"

Le rouge et or secoua pitoyablement la tête en signe de dénégation...

La flaque sous lui s'aggrandissait au fur et à mesure...

Severus fut pris d'une bonté dont lui-même ne se savait pas capable...

"Allez dans ma salle de bains..."

Son interlocuteur ouvrit des yeux gros comme des gallions...

Il dut s'empêcher au prix de douloureux efforts, de lever les yeux au ciel...

"Vous y trouverez de quoi vous secher..."

Pendant quelques instants, il crut que le Gryffondor allait se sentir mal devant tant d'attention...

Il y eu un moment de flottement avant que Potter ne se pécipite dans la salle de bains, avant que son professeur de potions préféré ne change d'avis...

Il reflechissait à une nouvelle punition quand la porte se rouvrit...

Il lui tournait le dos...

Juste le temps de se reconstituer son masque d'indifférence...

Pourtant, son visiteur nocturne ne daignait pas manifester otensiblement sa présence...

Il s'appretait à lui en faire la remarque dans une phrase de son cru milésimé, quand une étrange sensation lui parcourue le corps...

Des picotements brulants...

De ses cuisses jusqu'à ses genoux...

Potter le mattait...

Et il aimait ca...

C'est la voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulue, qu'il dit à l'adolescent impertinent de retourner à son dortoir...

Comme punition, il devait lui rendre un devoir de 10 rouleaux de parchemins sur les propriétés du tatouage sorcier pour demain ...

La réaction de Glad le laissait en effet perplexe...

La porte de ses appartements se referma doucement...

Il ouvrit le bar du salon, et se servit un grand verre...

Il porta un toast silencieux à la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé : Gaeil

C'est avec une migraine à se cogner la tête contre les murs qu'il partit donner son cours...

Quelle classe avait-il déja?

La classe commune Gryffondor/Serpentard de 7 eme année...

La clase de Potter...

Il était maudit...

C'est d'une humeur sans doute plus massacrantre que d'habitude qu'il partit donner ce cours...

Après avoir méticuleusement claqué la porte en faisant virevoleter ses robes, pour mettre une ambiance propice, il alla tapoter le tableau pour inscrire les ingrédients...

Une potion de cicatrisation de tatouage...

Il allait avoir la paix un bon moment...

Et, ca pouvait toujours servir...vu que la blessure était cuisante

Les têtes se penchaient avec terreur sur les chaudrons...

Merlin qu'il aimait cette effervescence...

Il commencait tout juste à se sentir mieux, quand son placebo de bonheur vola en éclats...

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez Potter?"

"Vous rendre mon devoir Monsieur..."

Rien que pour le sourire insolent qui ourlait les lèvres du survivant, il avait bien envie de lui en donner 2 ou 3 autres du même genre...

"Et, bien, vous attendez quoi pour le poser sur mon bureau Potter? Une invitation officielle?"

"Je ne me permettrais pas"

C'est toujours avec la même impertinence qu'il deposa le devoir et retourna à sa place...

Severus le suivi attentivement des yeux...

Dis donc, il avait pas remarquer que le gosse s'était correctement habillé ce jour...

Un pantalon noir moulant, une chemise vert d'eau à moitié transparente avec deux boutons défaits...

Le sale petit allumeur...

Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir vu...

Il n'y avait qu'à observer le regard libidineux, on ne peut moins discret de Zabini...

Les conquêtes de ce dernier étaient nombreuses, et son homosexualité de notoriété publique...

Avant qu'il ait pu s'en empêcher, et pour une raison inexpliquable, il jura intérieurement que Zabini n'aurait pas Potter..

Cette pensée venait juste de lui traverser l'esprit, quant il sentit que Glad manifestait lui aussi une agressivité inhabituelle envers Zabini...

En parlant de Glad, il n'avait pas encore lu le devoir de Potter...

Quelque chose lui disait que la lecture serait instructive...

Les réactions de son tatouage sorcier l'intriguaient beaucoup ces derniers jours...

voila...

bisous

Lousa


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 : Tatouage capricieux

Chap 4 : Tatouage capricieux

Il prit les rouleaux soigneusement pliés.  
Après un dernier coup d'oeil sur le troupeau de décérébrés le plus communement appelés étudiants, il commenca enfin sa lecture.

Après avoir appris que le tatouage sorcier était apparu en 1027, qu'il était fait avec une encre fabriquée par les sirènes et absolument indélébile, il trouva enfin des informations beaucoup plus utiles.

"Tout d'abord immobile, le rajout d'une fleur filaz du désert a permis à l'animal de se mouvoir sur le corps de son propriétaire.  
Cette fleur a aussi permis de reveler la personnalité du sorcier par l'animal qui apparait au contact de l'encre.  
Cet animal ne change pas au cours du temps.  
Il est la personnalité profonde du sorcier auquel il appartient.

Pour tous les sorciers, le tatouage peut avoir des réactions qui lui sont propres, mais liés à l'état psychologique du sorcier.  
C'est ainsi qu'il peut crier en cas de colère ou pleurer, être amusé, espiègle, calin, boudeur, ect...  
Pour un petit nombre de sorciers, à la puissance magique plus developpée, le tatouage peut avoir une petite, voir totale indépendance vis-à-vis de son propriétaire.  
C'est à dire que le tatouage exprime sa volonté propre.  
Celle-ci, ne va jamais à l'opposée de celle du sorcier, mais dans son sens.  
Les deux volontés, sont étroitement liées.  
Dans quelques rares cas, le tatouage peut avoir sa propre conscience et donner des conseils, avertissements ou autre à son propriétaire.  
C'est ainsi, qu'il est notorieté publique que le boa constrictor de Salazar Serpentard lui aurait conseillé de ne pas toucher à son plat préféré un jour.  
Moins d'une heure après, les deux fondatrices de Poudlard se retrouvère peinte en rose à pois mauves de la tête au pied sous la crise de fou-rire de Godric Gryffondor."

Severus releva les yeux du document en oubliant de refermer la bouche durant quelques secondes.  
Il ne savait pas cela...  
Glad avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son amant comme il l'avait fait.  
Mais, il ne l'avait pas écouté...  
Et, il était mort.

Mais, alors pourquoi Glad l'avait de nouveau mordu?  
Potter ne lui était rien...  
Rien d'autre que son étudiant...

Il repris sa lecture.  
Tellement concentré et aussi intrigué, qu'il n'entendit pas le reniflement de mépris irrité de Glad et ne vit pas deux yeux verts émeraudes le fixer avec interêt.  
Le reste du devoir, parlait des relations étranges que, de tout temps, les hommes avaient eu avec leurs tatouages, des différentes méthode d'animation, de la symbolique et de la croissance du tatouage.

Il déposa le document sur son bureau d'une main qu'il s'efforcait de ne pas faire trembler.  
Il y avait décidement quelque chose d'étrange dans l'attitude de Glad dernièrement.  
La morsure bien sûr, mais aussi les bruits de plaisir qu'il émettait en présence d'Harry.

Harry????!!!!! Potter, plutôt!  
Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'appeler l'insupportable mouflet par son prénom?  
Pourquoi pas "mon coeur" pendant qu'il y était!  
A cette pensée, Glad poussa un cri de plaisir fort peu discret.

La moitié de la classe releva la tête en un sursaut synchrone.  
Et merde!  
Il était en train de chercher une solution pour les faire retourner à leurs chaudrons sans perdre sa crédibilité, quand des cris de surprise plus ou moins aigus retentirent.

Il en cherchait la raison quand il sentit Glad courrir génereusement sur sa peau à découvert.  
Ca ne devait pas être tout les jours que ces dangers publics ambulants avait l'occasion d'admirer un furet sur le corps de leur professeur.  
Et encore moins un furet déchainé entamant une parade nuptiale!

Il du se concentrer très fortement pour réussir à faire rentrer la bestiole sous ses vêtements.  
Ca avait été tout sauf facile!  
Et, il était clair qu'au moindre relâchement de volonté...  
Il regarda sa classe en s'empechant d'avoir envie de pleurer en pensant à l'energie qui lui faudrait pour ramenner le calme.

Deux heures de retenue collective avec Rusard, 300 points en moins pour Gryffondor, 50 pour Serpentard et 4000 lignes :"Je ne regarde pas le tatouage de mon professeur avec un air de poulpe stupide hors de l'eau" plus tard, un silence intermitent planait dans la salle.  
Non pas une ambiance studieuse, il ne faut pas trop en demander non plus.

Il observa sa classe avec le regard le plus noir qu'il put trouver...  
Les derniers chuchotements mourrurent lentement...  
Ah ca! Il pouvait être sûr que tout Poudlard serait au courant de l'incident dans l'heure qui suivait la fin du cours.

Pas de doute possible.  
Merlin voulait sa peau !  
Il passa le quart d'heure suivant en essayant de savoir si oui ou non, Merlin aurait pu être admis à Serpentard pour sadisme et amour de l'humiliation publique.  
Après avoir conclu que assurement oui, il passa au problème suivant.

Problème autrement épineux, à savoir : "Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris à ce putain de furet?!"  
Bon, réfléchissons calmement...  
La dernière fois que Glad lui avait fait ce coup là, il avait environ 22 ans...

Il faut dire que Malfoy senior était loin de le laisser indifférent, et se retrover seul dans une pièce avec lui avait été un choc hormonal trop violent pour le malheureux tatouage...  
Mais, le jeu en avait valu la chandelle...

Il ne vit pas un certain Gryffondor stupéfait et complètement fasciné par l'air extatique que ce souvenir avait fait germer sur ses lèvres.  
Au bout de quelques minutes de rêverie béate, il chercha à comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans ce cours...  
A la fin du cours, pendant que les adolescents boutonneux s'empressaient de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et leur professeur, ce dernier arriva à une conclusion.

Glad essayait juste de lui faire comprendre qu'il était grand temps de se trouver un nouvel amant.  
Il était évident que 10 mois de sexualité brimée, devait rendre son tatouage complètement fou.  
Soulagé face à cette conclusion, il sortit à son tour.  
Tout en se diririgeant vers la grande salle, le maître des potions se creusait la tête pour savoir comment il s'habillerait ce soir.  
Il avait en effet décidé de profiter de sa soirée libre pour sortir en boite de nuit.

Au repas, Albus le regardait régulièrement avec un regard pétillant...  
Au bout d'un moment, il était clair que le vieux-fou se payait carrément sa tête.  
Il se relaxa comme il put en pensant aux spécimens qu'il avait parfois appercu à "l'ange déchu", la boîte gay la plus branchée du londres moldu.  
Le reste du repas se passa de facon morne et ennuyeuse.

Enfin... si on exclut la dispute avec Minerva à propos des points enlevés à Gryffondor, les regards en coin se voulant discret de la plupart des élèves, le sourire imbécile d'Albus, et les "Vénus vous sourrit mon ami, vous allez connaitre l'amour" de cette hallucinée de prof de divination.  
Après une tarte meringuée au citron (pour changer) qu'il avait en horreur, il put enfin se lever de table.  
Il se dirigea vers ses appartements pour mettre deux trois choses au point...

Tout d'abord, il devait aviser le vieux timbré qu'il rentrerait très tard ce soir, voir pas du tout...  
Ensuite, il fallait qu'il change d'appartements, Potter dans son lit toutes les nuits, c'était pas bon pour sa santée mentale...  
Enfin, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir se mettre?

Il prit une plume et un parchemin :

"Cher Albus,

Je sors dans le londres moldu ce soir.  
J'ignore l'heure de mon retour.  
En tous les cas, j'assumerais mon cours de demain 9 heures.

Bien à vous,  
Severus"

Merlin! Etre aussi courtois envers le secoué du citron avait été particulièrement ardu.  
Sur ces pensées, il plia la lettre et la confia à son corbeau pour l'apporter au vieux fou.

Ensuite, il passa un bon quart d'heure devant sa garde-robe...  
Le pantalon en cuir ou le jean moulant?  
Cruel dilemme...

Il décida de se fier à l'avis de Glad.  
Le furet avait émis des cris de bonheur à la vue du jean.  
Il s'en saisit.

Le tissu reche mais souple, bleu délavé sur les cuisses et les genoux lui allait à merveille.  
Il mettait ses fesses petites et fermes en valeur et le rajeunissait considérablement.  
Une chemise blanche à moitié transparente acheva de le tranformer.  
Il reposa sa tenue sur le lit et sortit trouver un nouvel appartement pour la nuit.

Après un interminable couloir, d'innombrables escaliers, et un nombre hypnotisant de porte, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait...  
Un appartement desafecté...  
Certes un peu poussiereux et sentant le renfermé, mais avec un peu de magie...

Au bout d'une heure de sorts divers et variés, le resultat était, en toute modestie, admirable.  
Il rajouta un canapé et des fauteils en cuir, ainsi qu'une grande table basse et un vaste bureau...  
Il scella la porte d'entrée avec plusieurs mots de passe et sortilèges.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il repartit vers ses appartements officiels se changer.  
Il se glissa sous la douche avec bonheur...  
Les mains pleines de shampoing, il pensa que demain matin il ne se reveillerait pas avec Potter accroché à lui comme à un doudou.  
Il lui serait impossible de trouver les nouveaux appartements.

Glad lui envoya des sanglots éttoufés.  
Il haussa les épaules tout en se coifant les cheuveux qu'il laissa libres.  
Il enfila ses vêtements, sortit de ses appartements, traversa le parc plongé dans l'obscurité et transplana...

voila

Lousa


	5. Chapter 5

Melindra : merci ca me fait super plaisir que tu apprécie... marrant que tu ais d'abord pensé à Rary en tatouage et oui, Glad, c'est un peu moi

Mimie : merci j'espère que tu seras pas decue par la suite...

Ptitbouchon : hum... plus complexe que ca tu comprenderas par la suite toi aussi t'es en ifsi?! moi je suis en deuxième année bonne lecture

Anamaya : merci j'espère que tu auras pas trop attendu et que ce chapitre te plaira

Tobby : je vois qu'on est dans le même bateau je suis déja crevée perso... he oui, sev est vraiment bouché c'est ce qui fait son charme je trouve...

Asuka Snape : merci j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

Jenni944 : hummm...tu vas bien voir

Ivana Prongs : mdr Harry ? heu...pas dans cette tenue mais... bon, j'espère que tu ne seras pas décue...

Lyly Potter : un peu que j'ai pris au serieux lol j'espère que la suite te plaira autant

Pottypotter76 : merci moi aussi lol

Lylah : merci voila la suite

Chap 5 : ange déchu

Il se recu brutalement sur le sol dur...

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas transplanné dans le Londres moldu.

Il sortit de l'impasse où seul un gros chat de gouttière avait levé la tête de sa poubelle pour le regarder.

Tout en avancant, il s'épousseta...

Il prit une nouvelle ruelle...

Les battements de son coeur semblaient s'accélerer à chaque pas.

Une enseigne apparue...

Un grand ange aux cheveux londs et aux ailes noires y était dessiné.

En lettres de sang, il était marqué " l'ange déchu "

Un mince sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Il leva la main et frappa 3 fois sur la lourde porte de fer.

Elle grinca sur ses gonds en s'ouvrant...

Un homme blond venitien, les yeux chocolats, grand, large d'épaules apparu, cigarette à la main et haussa les sourcils de joie incrédule...

"Sev' ?! Ca fait si longtemps! J'ai cru que tu nous avais oubliés..."

"Bonjour, Bruno... Je suis content de te voir, et en effet, ca fait plus de 10 mois..."

L'homme, avec un grand sourire, le fit entrer, et, lui chuchota à l'oreille : "Au fait, si le coeur t'en dit...c'est quand tu veux..."

Severus acquiésa d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret.

Bruno avait été un exellent amant, et il epprouvait de l'affection pour cet homme avec qui il était resté presque un an.

Le blond lui parla de tout et de rien en l'ammenant vers la salle de danse proprement dite.

Il passèrent plusieurs corridors fermés avec des portes capitonnées.

Le bruit devenait de plus en plus fort.

Ils franchirent la dernière porte et Bruno dut crier pour se faire entendre...

"Il y a de superbes mecs ce soir! A ton goût en plus!

A plus, il faut que je laisse...

Amuses toi bien"

Sur ce, le maître des potions se retrouva seul.

Il avanca jusqu'au bar et commenda un gin tonic...

Presque immédiatement après, il trempait ses lèvres dans cet alcool à la saveur incomparable.

Il savoura cette chaleur engourdissante tout en observant les danseurs...

Bruno ne lui avait pas menti...

Il y avait la de quoi amplement satisfaire les hormones Snapiennes.

La musique commencait tout doucement à le faire entrer dans une transe euphorisante...

Son corps s'impregnait du rythme sourd et hypnotisant.

Ses yeux glissaient sur tous les jeunes hommes de la pièce.

Un retenu particulièrement son attention.

De taille moyenne, la silouhette svelte, les fesses fermes, le jean délavé moulant, les cheveux noirs en épis et le déhanché prometteur...

L'homme était d'ailleurs entouré par une petite foule d'admirateurs...

Severus finit doucement son verre, et repoussa aimablement quelques invitations.

Il décida de se rapprocher du garcon ravageur...

Glad commenca à s'agiter frénitiquement sur son torse.

Le vert et argent dut lui assigner l'ordre mental de se taire.

Il lui fallu encore plus de volonté pour le faire tenir tranquille.

Le furet était littéralement sur-excité.

La foule était dense...

Il se retrouva à froler un grand nombre de personnes.

Après 10 mois d'abstinence, ces contacts mettaient sa peau en feu et son corps au supplice...

Quand il fut assez près, il décida d'attirer le regard du garcon qui lui tournait obstinement le dos...

Le disc-jockey mis une musique entrainante et sensuelle que Sev' connaissait bien...

Il tua ses ultimes inhibitions, l'alcool aidant, et se mit à exprimer ses envies, ses émotion, à travers son corps.

Il était seul au monde...

Seuls les sensations comptaient...

Il laisait volontairement son âme à nue, soulagé d'être lui-même en pleine lumière, sans personne pour s'étonner, voir s'ettoufer...

Personne ne le connaissait...

Il sentait d'autres hommes l'entourer, le serrer, l'observer avec envie, avec désir...

Il se sentait si bien...

Il se sentait soudain libre...

Glad lui envoya une décharge mentale.

C'etait sa manière de l'avertir que le jeune homme de tout à l'heure lui faisait maintenant face.

Les deux yeux noirs s'ouvrirent alors lentement, langoureusement...

Il croisa des yeux verts émeraudes...

Derrière cette couleur extraordinaire, Severus pouvait percevoir une lueur gourmande et une sensualité exacerbé.

Il remonta lentement et vit une cicatrice sur le front.

Il s'arrêta net et ouvrit les yeux en grand...

"Potter???!!!!"

Le principal concerné sembla captivé par le bout de ses chausures, tout en rougissant furieusement...

Le maître des potions, sous le choc, manqua tout d'abord une, puis deux respirations.

Maudit, il était maudit...

Même dans une boîte moldue, gay de surcoit, il se retrouvait face à Potter...

Il se précipita aux toilettes...

Il s'enferma dans une cabine à double tour.

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

Vite.

Il essayait désespérement de trouver une solution pour se sortir de ce pétrin pas possible...

Soudain, une évidence lui sauta aux yeux...

Harry était gay!

Une étrange bouffée de bonheur lui traversa l'âme.

Un bruit qui ressemblait presque à un ronronement s'eleva dans le silence relatif des toilettes.

Satanée bestiole...

Il commencait tout juste à retrouver une esquisse de maîtrise de la situation qu'une voix trop connue interrompie ses efforts désespérés...

"Professeur?!"

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte...

"Vous devriez crier encore plus fort Potter, Peeves ne vous a pas bien entendue dans les cachots de Poudlard."

Son élève eu au moins la politesse de paraitre géné...

Plutot étonnant d'ailleurs pour ce petit insolent...

Il n'eu pas le temps d'apprecier ce changement surprenant que le sale gosse reprit la parole.

"Je...je ne dirais à personne que je vous ai vu dans une boîte G... enfin ici quoi..."

Un humour cynique siffla à ses oreilles quelques paroles perfides...

Il ne voulait surtout pas laisser croire au pire des cancres qu'il considérait que celui-ci lui faisait une faveur.

Il opta pour le calme dangereux afin de mieux faire passer son message à cet adolescent particulièrement têtu...

"Je n'en doute pas une seconde Potter..."

Le rouge et or eu un air quelque peu...étonné...

Severus décida alors d'enfoncer le clou.

"Il faudrait alors que vous expliquiez à vos petits camarades ce que vous même faites ici..."

L'insupportable mouflet en resta coi...

Une rage incompréhensible qui s'était emparé de lui l'obligea à prononcer une petite phrase blessante :"Je suis sûr que cela ferait bien vendre la gazette...J'imagine le titre d'ici..."Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier Gay" "

Le jeune homme palit brusquement, le fusilla du regard, et sans un mot, sortit des toilettes sordides.

Severus resta un instant perplexe, adossé au mur.

Il n'avait pas ressenti le petit plaisir sadique qu'il éprouvait habituellement quand il descendait Harr...Potter en flammes.

Il mit tout cela sur le compte de la fatigue, et décida de retourner à Poudlard.

Il quitta la discohèque non sans mal, et marcha lentement vers une rue deserte...

Au bout de 5 minutes, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et transplana dans le village de Pré-au-Lard.

Il franchit le village endormit rapidement.

en chemin, il s'interrogeait sur la probabilité qu'il se retrouve au même moment, au même endroit ensemble, sans l'avoir prévu...

Logiquement nulle...

Et pourtant...

Il admira le chateau qui se découpait dans la nuit, laissant de côté ses sombres pensées.

Il monta silencieusement les marches de l'entrée et se dirigea d'un pas leste vers ses nouveaux appartements...

Il s'arrêta devant la tapisserie qui représentait Salazar furieux en train d'essayer de jetter un sort à un Godric hilare...

Il murmura le mot de passe :"Glad infernal" et entra dans le salon.

Il posa sa chemise et son pantalon sur le canapé et se rendit directement dans la salle de bains.

Il tenta en vain de détendre ses muscles sous le jet d'eau chaude.

L'image d'un sulfureux jeune homme aux fessestentatrices revenait sans cesse devant ses yeux.

Il se secha rapidement, et glissa son corps nu entre les draps de soie frais.

Le sommeil le gagna presque immédiatement.

Il dormait depuis moins d'une heure, qu'une masse chaude et douce emmela ses jambes aux siennes...

Il bascula dans le monde ses rêves...

voila...

Vos remarques sont les bienvenues

bisous

Lousa

ps : pour ceux que ca interresse, j'ai mis le chap 20 de "une potion..." en ligne hier.


	6. Chapter 6

Pour une unique fois, je vais dédier ce chapitre.

Tout d'abord à toutes les personnes qui ont la sympathie de laisser des reviews, ensuite, à plusieurs personnes qui me sont chères pour diverses raisons...

A Ivana Prongs...

A Pottypotter76...

A Melindra...

Chapitre 6 : révolte

La musique faisait vibrer les murs...

Elle semblait se répercuter en écho dans toute la salle...

Salle où il était étrangement seul...

Vraiment seul ?...

Au loin, il semblait distinguer les contours flous d'une silhouette humaine.

Il s'en rapprocha lentement...

C'était un homme...

Celui dansait d'une façon langoureuse à la limite de l'indécence.

Il sentait ses sens réagirent violemment.

Il s'accola contre l'inconnu...

Un drôle de frisson parcouru son corps...

Il chercha à identifier ce qui n'allait pas.

Soudain il trouva...

Son bel inconnu était torse nu...

Quant à lui, il était aussi habillé que le jour de sa naissance.

Pourtant, cela ne le gênait pas.

Au contraire même...

Il avait trop besoin de sentir sa peau contre lui...

Et puis son odeur...

Cette odeur...

Chaude, entêtante, envoûtante...

Une odeur qui le rendait fou...

L'inconnu n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser...

Mieux, il se laissait faire avec complaisance...

Et fini par se retourner lentement pour lui faire face...

Des traits fins et volontaires...

des grands yeux verts...

une cicatrice en forme d'éclair...

Harry?!

Il se redressa d'un coup...

Le corps trempé de sueur...

Et étouffa un cri...

En effet, une paire de longues jambes finement musclées s'étaient mêlées aux siennes...

Une main reposait dans le creux de sa nuque...

Quant à la deuxième...

Elle se perdait dans les soyeux poils noirs de son pubis.

Merlin, ce n'était plus une malédiction...

Mais une condamnation à la peine de mort lente...

La pire des morts lentes...

Un soupir de satisfaction béate brisa le silence quasi religieux de la chambre...

Non, finalement, il y avait pire...

Il y avait Potter presque en train de ronronner dans ses bras...

Avec Glad en guise de stéréo...

Et encore, c'était sans compter sa nudité dans les draps de soie sombre...

Sans compter ce corps chaud vêtu d'un simple boxer...

Sans compter sur son envie de jeter la dignité des Snape aux orties.

Merlin, encore une semaine de ce régime, et il était bon pour Sainte-Mangouste...

Mais un malheur n'arrive jamais seul...

La main descendit encore plus bas...

Jusqu'à frôler la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie...

Il se rua hors du lit en poussant un cri surpris...

Une tête aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés émergea des draps...

"Quespasse ?"

Oui, le balbutiement à la limite du compréhensible provenait bien de sa Némésis

Il décida de lui répondre...

Il prit une voix qu'il estimait adéquate...

Autrement dit : qui aurait fait fuir un vampire de frayeur...

"Il se passe M. Potter, que, pour changer, vous vous prélassez dans mon lit dont vous êtes prié de sortir immédiatement..."

Le dit squatteur ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux dans une vaine tentative de les coiffer...

"Nan..."

Durant un bref instant Severus Snape, Maître des potions de son état, ex-mangemort et espion pour l'ordre durant des années crut que l'on était le premier avril...

Mais en y réfléchissant un peu, cela n'était pas possible...

La seule chose de certaine, c'est que le gosse refusait de quitter ses draps...

Tout simplement impensable...

Quelques sorts bien cuisants lui venaient en tête...

Ceux dont on se souvient encore 15 ans après les avoir reçus...

Il commença à lever sa baguette...

A ce moment le sale môme jugea bon de rajouter quelques mots...

"Je refuse de sortir. Je suis bien là..."

Les phrases semblaient se répercuter en écho autour de lui .

Il mit quelques secondes pour recouvrer une respiration acceptable...

Le rouge et or voulait lui faire faire un arrêt cardiaque...

Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications...

A moins que...

"Vous avez bu combien de verres Potter?"

Un marmonnement, où on avait peine à distinguer les mots :"Sait pas, beaucoup" lui répondit.

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait...

Bon, avant de virer l'indésirable, vêtir une tenue décente...

Il aurait du y penser depuis longtemps...

Etrange qu'être nu, certes dans le noir, devant Potter ne l'aie pas dérangé plus que ça.

C'est avec un boxer blanc sur les hanches, qu'il arracha les draps du lit...

Le jeune lion n'avait pas l'air très heureux de la fraîcheur soudaine...

C'est d'un ton quelque peu incisif qu'il exigea que son professeur lui rende les draps séance tenante...

Severus décida qu'il était tombé dans une dimension parallèle...

Monsieur emmerdeur de première classe avait des exigences maintenant...

S'en était de trop...

"Potter, j'estime avoir jusqu'ici été patient...

Mais, il ne faut pas pousser le préparateur dans le chaudron...

Vous allez donc vous lever et retourner dans votre dortoir où vous devriez vous trouver depuis longtemps..."

Aucune réaction, même pas un regard...

Insupportable...

Il se saisit du gosse...

Dans ce calme oppressant, un son se fit entendre...

Un fort gémissement d'aise...

Glad...

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir entendu...

la tête du gosse en était une preuve...

Si besoin en était...

Potter le regardait comme s'il était déguisé en père noel...

Ce qui n'était pas rien...

Il ne pouvait plus discuter...

La situation devenait ingérable avec l'intervention plus qu'inappropriée de Glad...

Il le relâcha...

"Potter, trois choses...

150 points en moins pour violation de domicile et un devoir sur "l'importance du respect de la vie privée"...

Et foutez-moi le camp!!!"

"Il est hors de question que je fasse un devoir pareil !"

Hou...il commençait à l'agacer sérieusement le survivant...

"Alors, ce sera deux devoirs sur l'utilisation de la poudre de farfadets dans les potions ainsi que les poils de loup-garou..."

L'abonné aux devoirs de potions supplémentaires en resta coi...

Severus se surpris à regretter leur joute verbale...

Il se donna une grande gifle mentale pour y avoir seulement pensé...

Potter le fusilla du regard et au lieu de prendre la porte comme le minimum de la correction l'aurait exigée, se campa fermement sur ses deux jambes et croisa les bras...

Severus s'attendait au pire...

Il ignorait jusqu'à quel point il avait raison...

"Que les choses soient claires, professeur...

Je n'ai absolument aucune idée sur le comment du pourquoi de mes arrivées dans votre lit, ce qui soit dit en passant ne m'enchante en aucune manière.

Ce point étant réglé, sachez aussi que mes nuits deviennent, en conséquence, de plus en plus courtes.

Or, cela vous est visiblement sorti de l'esprit, mais mes aspics sont dans moins de deux mois...

Je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre de fatigue...

Puisque je suis visiblement condamné à passer mes nuits avec vous, j'aimerais au moins dormir si ce n'est pas trop demander.

Sur ce : BONNE NUIT, PROFESSEUR"

Il se recoucha violemment, tira les draps, et lui tourna otenssiblement le dos...

Sev' restait, quant à lui, comme dans un état second...

Depuis quand le rouge et or osait ainsi lui tenir tête ?...

Réfléchissons calmement...

Le tuer? Albus ne lui pardonnerais jamais...

Le torturer? Non plus...

Le virer à coup de sortilèges?

Ca ferait un de ces scandale...

Il se résigna donc à devoir tolérer la présence du Gryffondor jusqu'au lendemain matin...

Il était certain d'une chose...

Dès la première heure, il irait voir le timbré en chef pour faire cesser cette histoire à dormir debout...

C'est complètement déconcerté que le maître des potions s'allongea à son tour...

En tout cas, la situation faisait deux heureux...

Merlin...qui devait à coup sûr se fendre la pèche sur son compte...

Et Glad qui, pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement, était aux anges...

Bercé par la chaleur du corps à ses côtés, il s'apaisa rapidement...

Et s'endormit très profondément...

Ne pensant pas au réveil prochain...

voila, après une longue attente, dont je suis absolument désolée croyez le bien...

Mais 40 heures de cours par semaine plus mon travail ne m'aide pas trop je dois le dire...

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que vous prendrez une minute pour me laisser un petit mot.

Bisous

Lousa


	7. Chapter 7

chap 7 : réveil tardif... 

Un rayon de soleil traversa la pièce...

S'attardant sur son visage pâle...

Le reveillant de facon assez désagréable...

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux...

Cligna plusieurs fois des paupières...

Puis sursauta soudain...

Mais que faisait le gosse dans son lit...

Ainsi collé tout contre lui, de tout son long...

Les évènements de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire...

Il avait été faible, il avait cédé...

Peu importe, il se ratrapperait...

Pas tout de suite evidement...

Juste le temps d'en profiter...

Pas beaucoup, un peu, un tout petit peu...

Une fois seulement...

Se sentir reconforté, aimé contre ce corps doux

Et puis, le soleil le caressait maintenant si sensuellement...

Le soleil????!!!!

Mais que?!

Il avait beau ne pas venir souvent dans cette partie du chateau...

Une chose était certaine...

Le soleil ne pouvait pas apparaitre dans la pièce avant 10 heures...

Par Salazard, ce n'était pas possible !

Paniqué, il osa à peine murmurer : "tempus"!

Au plafond, l'heure s'afficha : 10h45...

En retard, il était en retard...

Terriblement en retard...

La première fois en 16 ans...

Tout ca à cause de Potter...

Potter, que sa voix n'avait qu'à moitié réveillé...

Potter qui cherchait à se saisir de son oreiller...

Son oreiller?! Non, mais quel sans gène...

Il decida de se lever...

Puis, secoua sans ménagements sa Némésis...

Enfin, presque sans ménagements...

Ne lui demander surtout pas pourquoi...

Il n'en savait strictement rien...

Il devait être trop perturbé par ce retard, c'est tout...

Glad émis un soupir qu'il aurait qualifié de...consterné...

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder...

Depuis presque 2 heures, il aurait du donner des cours de potions...

Les 7 emes années Gryffondor / Serpentard...

Sans compter qu'en plus, il en avait un dans son lit...

A ce stade, ce n'était plus une malediction...

Mais de l'acharnement non thérapeutique...

En parlant d'acharnement...

Il fallait vraiment que Potter se lève...

A sa facon, cela va de soi...

Il se pencha au creux de son oreille...

Passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour mieux les humidifier...

Avec la mine d'un chat devant un bol de crème...

Puis sussura : " Je crois que Rusard apprécierait que je vous envoie à lui dans cette tenue..., surtout qu'il n'a rien contre les hommes, bien au contraire..."

Harry se leva d'un bond...

L'air effaré...

Le teint d'un blanc nacré à faire palir d'envie Drago...

A propos de Drago...

Il fallait esperer qu'il n'ai jamais vent de tout ceci...

Il renirait à coup sur son parrain...

Durant ce temps, le Gryffondor était passé du blanc au vermillon...

L'air hors de lui...

Les points serrrés...

Les yeux étincellants de rage...

Severus ne se sentait pourtant nullement menacé...

Une étrange sensation lui parcourait les veines...

Celle de le trouver beau ainsi...

Celle d'avoir désespérement envie de l'embrasser...

Le jeune attrapeur due percevoir l'état de trouble de son professeur...

Car sa colère retomba comme un soufflet...

Et il tourna la tête pour masquer la jolie rougeur qui avait remplacé le vermillon...

Un silence géné emplit la pièce...

Aucun des deux ne souhaitant être le premier à le briser...

Chacun cherchant à analyser ce qui venait de se passer...

Ce fut Severus qui mit fin à ce moment...

D'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée...

"Vous êtes en retard Potter..."

Au grand jamais il n'aurait cru s'entendre répondre "vous aussi Professeur"

Mais il ne mit pas de devoir supplémentaire, d'heures de colle, ou une abblation de points...

Une trève non écrite venait d'être signée...

Une trève entre Harry Potter et Severus Snape...

Un evènement digne de figurer dans l'histoire de Poudlard...

Dans l'histoire tout court en fait...

Pour sans doute la première fois en des années, Sev' trouva qu'il n'y avait rien à rajouter...

Visiblement, changer d'appartement ne servait à rien...

De mot de passe non plus d'ailleurs...

Autant s'y habituer, même s'il ne s'avouait pas tout à fait vaincu...

Il ouvrit la malle qu'il avait rammenée hier...

Pris un boxer noir, un pantalon noir, un tee-shirt moulant noir et enfin une robe noire, elle aussi...

Et enfin, s'enferma dans la salle de bains...

Il ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire...

Et s'enfonca dans l'eau chaude...

Complètement infifférent à ce retard qui l'avait tant angoissé quelques minutes auparavant...

Il resta environ un quart d'heure ainsi...

Puis, il s'habilla, et retourna dans la chambre...

Ce qu'il y vit le surpris agréablement...

Potter, de quelques sorts, avait fait le grand ménage...

C'est à dire que le lit était fait, la pièce aérée, les affaires à leur place...

Mais, plus étonnant que tout...

Il y avait deux plateaux avec de copieux petits déjeuners sur la table basse...

Comment ca deux?!

Il n'allait pas manger en tête à tête avec le gosse tout de même ?!

Une trève oui ! De l'intimité non !

"Potter, qui vous dit que je souhaite partager mon petit déjeuner avec vous?"

Un sourire ...rusé...apparue sur le coin gauche des lèvres du dit Potter...

Sourire qui s'accentua quand le garcon posa les yeux sur lui...

"Ce n'est pas une question de souhait Professeur...

Si vous souhaitez manger, il faut le faire ici...

Si vous ne souhaitez pas que tout le monde sache que j'ai moi-même raté le petit déjeuner, il faut aussi que je le prenne ici...

Mais après tout, c'est vous qui decidez..."

Merlin, mais depuis quand "le sauveur" se montrait aussi perfide qu'un Serpentard?!

Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas le choix...

Et puis, c'était juste pour ce matin...

Ensuite, il irait voir Albus...

Pour avoir une explication...

Sur ce somnambulisme d'un genre particulier...

Le vieux fou savait plus que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer

Il en était certain...

Il le ferait parler...

Le petit dejeuner, ne fut somme toute pas désagréable...

Sauf, que il aurait préferer ingurgiter l'un de ses propres poisons plutôt que de l'admettre...

Et surtout pas à celui qui, progressivement, établissait domicile chez lui...

Il laissait Potter prendre sa douche...

En dépit des cris furieux de cette satanée bestiole...

Qui, au passage, lui avait entamé l'omoplate en voulant courir...

Ils évacuèrent ensuite les deux plateaux et ce qui restait du petit déjeuner...

Puis, en silence, quittèrent les appartements...

Enfin, ils se séparèrent...

Chacun dans une direction...

Potter dans la tour des dégénérés congénitaux...

Et lui, Chez le soit-disant directeur de cette école qui décidement, n'en avait que le nom...

Bisous

Lousa

ps : une petite minute pour me laisser une review? Ca me fait toujours plaisir


End file.
